vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Control
es practicing elemental spells.]] Elemental Control is an ability possessed by witches to control or manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire or water. Witches have this ability as a result of being a servant of Nature, and they commonly invoke these elements to harness each of their specific properties, which can have devastating effects when combined together. This power can also be activated through various spells, though it is most commonly performed through non-verbal means. Notable usage The Harvest The four elements are invoked in the Harvest an ancestral magic-based ritual performed by the covens of New Orleans, and also manifest should the final stage of the ritual, known as the Reaping, not be completed within a year of the first stage of the ritual. This was demonstrated in 2011, when New Orleans was plagued by intense earthquakes, torrential rain, severe windstorms, as well as wildfires spreading throughout the city as a result of the fourth Harvest Witch, Davina Claire, not being sacrificed to the Ancestors as intended. Had the Harvest not been completed by Sophie Deveraux, Elijah Mikaelson, Niklaus Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, and Hayley Marshall, the effects of the Ancestors' elemental control would have completely decimated New Orleans.Season 1: Après Moi, Le Déluge As seen during the Feast of the Blessings, each of the Harvest girls demonstrated abilities that corresponded to one of the four elements that were invoked during the Harvest ritual: Monique represented earth, Abigail represented air, Davina represented fire, and had she been present, Cassie would have represented water. They demonstrated the following elemental capabilities to the crowd: Monique caused a minor tremor, Abigail caused moderate breeze to blow around the streets, and Davina used her magic to set off the fireworks that kicked off the festival.Season 1: The Big Uneasy Basic Elements Control over the following four elements is an ability possessed by all witches, regardless of skill level, though practice is needed in order to use them in a precise manner. Fire *'Pyrokinesis:' This is the ability to control and manipulate flames, embers, or any object with an extremely high temperature. The manipulation of fire is one of the most basic and commonly used facets of elemental control in magic. However, it requires concentration; those who lose their focus on the fire-related task can cause the flames to die, and loss of control over ones emotions while using pyrokinesis can lead to destruction and death. Fire is associated with strong emotions such as passion, anger, and rage. Water *'Hydrokinesis: '''This is the ability to control and manipulate bodies of water or any other types of liquids. The manipulation of water is commonly used for divination, healing and restoration of nature. Technically speaking, this ability can also extent to the manipulation of blood, such as when Davina used a spell to siphon Klaus' blood from the pavement upon which it had been splattered. Despite hydrokinesis not being widely used as a form of defensive or offensive magic, it still requires significant concentration in order to successfully complete their tasks. Water is associated with passive emotions such as serenity and tranquility. Air *'Aerokinesis:' This is the ability to control and manipulate gusts of wind, such as creating windstorms and tornadoes. The manipulation of air is the second most basic and commonly used facet of elemental control with regards to magic. Despite not being widely used as defensive or offensive magic, air differs from the other elements because it is both the weakest and the most powerful form of elemental magic. It requires concentration to successfully attain the desired result, and those witches who are especially experienced and powerful can even use aerokinesis to control the weather. Air is associated with emotions such as freedom, harmony, and boldness. Earth *'Geokinesis:' This is the power to control and manipulate the earth, including minerals, rocks, soil, and the movements of tectonic plates. The manipulation of earth is used to create earthquakes, tremors, and to influence agriculture. This element is considered to be the most difficult to handle, since its shape is solid, which makes it less flexible in comparison to the other elements. However, unlike aerokinesis and hydrokinesis, geokinesis can be used as a powerful defensive or offensive attack against an enemy due to the potentially devastating effects it can create. Earth is associated with patience, strength, stability, and goodness. Advanced Forms of Elemental Control There are several aspects of elemental control that can be accessed by especially powerful and well-trained witches. However, diligent practice and a significant amount of magical power are required in order to use these abilities with precision. Plants *'Chlorokinesis:' This is the ability to control vegetation and the life within it, such as by accelerating, reviving, or withering plant growth and creating various organic flora at will. The manipulation of plant life is an advanced form of elemental control that comes closest to Nature itself, and powerful witches are granted this ability due to being Nature's own servants. Chlorokinesis is extremely gentle form of elemental control in comparison with the other four elements, as it nurtures of another life. For this reason, it is rarely used as defensive or offensive magic. Lightning *'Electrokinesis: This is the ability to control energy within the environment. Due to the complexity and difficulty in controlling this element, it has the potential to cause severe destruction, much more so than other facets of elemental control due to the fact that lightning is pure energy that is capable of destroying a physical body and reducing it to ashes within seconds. Weather *Atmokinesis:' This is the power to control and manipulate meteorological phenomenon through precise manipulation of atmospheric electrons that can affect humidity, precipitation, temperature, and barometric pressure. Atmokinesis is the most advanced form of elemental control, as it involves the combination of various elements (typically hydrokinesis, aerokinesis, and/or electrokinesis) to achieve the desired effect, such as causing powerful thunderstorms, hurricanes, and tornados. Because of the complexity involved in atmokinesis, it requires massive amounts of magical power and concentration to use. For this reason, the only witches who have been shown to manipulate the weather are Bonnie Bennett, who created a wind and lightning storm after channeling the power of the witch burial ground, and Dahlia, who was pseudo-immortal and who had spent over a thousand years honing her craft and accumulating magical power during her century-long slumbers. Users of Elemental Control *'Witches:' (TV series) Witches can manipulate the elements with a combination of magical training and significant concentration. Most young witches first learn elemental control by first learning to create fire with pyrokinesis, followed by learning to manipulate water, air, and earth in turn. The most commonly used facet of elemental control is pyrokinesis because it is the most effective element to invoke in a fight against an enemy, especially considering the fact that vampires, a species with whom witches have always fought, are easily killed by fire. *'Vampires: '(novels) In ''The Vampire Diaries novels, extremely old and powerful vampires possess the ability to manipulate the weather. The Old One, Klaus demonstrated the unusual and deadly ability of being able to control lightning. However, the elements can also be used against vampires, as running water can weaken a vampire, and fire can destroy them. Trivia *According to Elijah Mikaelson, objects enchanted by witchcraft can only be destroyed by using the elements of water and fire. He then demonstrated this fact by throwing the moonlight stones over hot coals and then pouring water over them. *In the TV series, a witch can control the elements at a basic level. The more power and experience a witch has, the greater and more difficult to control the effects will be. *In the novels, the origin of vampires is a mystery, but some of the powers of the undead are controlling elements and weather. In the TV series, vampires are hated by Nature and are considered as an abomination. Because of this hatred, witches, as the servants of Nature, are the only supernatural species that can manipulate the elements, and if they are turned into a vampire, Nature will sever the witch's connection to the earth and prevent them from using their powers. The only exception to this rule are the Siphoners, who don't possess magic on their own and thus fall into a loophole in the laws of Nature. Gallery SpiritMagic14.png|Fire Water1.png|Water SpiritMagic5.png|Wind Earth1.png|Earth Screenshot (7).png|Plants Lightning0.png|Lightning SpiritMagic6.png|Storm Plant0.png|Vines Wind4.png|Wind SilasFire3.png|Silas creating fire Storm0.png|Storm clouds Pyrokinesis3.png|Expression fire Bonnie-SpiritMagic.gif Tumblr nnhyofJsXl1s389oyo8 500.gif Tumblr nggrqxrVPX1s389oyo4 500.gif|Kai flings Alaric against a tree References See also Category:Powers Category:Witches Category:Witchcraft Category:Supernatural